


Epilogue

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending, its just real angsty folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: It isn’t fair that fairytales always get to end at the good parts.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> this initially started as something very different but things happen and sometimes you end up with sad spider-man. trigger warning for suicidal thoughts

Things don’t work out with MJ.

Peter B. Parker brings her flowers, puts on a suit, the whole deal. He gives the door to her house a tentative knock, and his nervous smile drops when a man in a nicer suit opens the door.

“Can I help you?” the guy asks. His teeth are straight and white and he’s handsome.  _ Super-model _ handsome.

Peter imagines that if Spider-Ham were here, his flowers would have wilted. But this is Peter’s dimension, so the bouquet persistently stands up in his tightening grip.

A faint, feminine voice comes from inside the house, saying something Peter can’t quite hear over the thrum of blood in his ears. His gut twists with how  _ happy _ she sounds.

“No, that’s alright,” Peter chokes out, reattempting to force a smile. “Wrong address. My bad.” He thought he was better than this. He thought he was done with running away, but he isn’t. He’s lost this battle.

“Oh, well… sorry about that.” The door closes painfully slow behind the super-model and Peter is left in the wash of the streetlight with a hand full of broken flower stems.

Peter walks home. He doesn’t cry- not this time. He figures he’s already felt sorry for himself enough for a lifetime.

But he was so  _ close _ . He was so close to not being a fuck-up anymore. So close to being with Mary Jane and having her love him- having  _ anyone _ love him. Peter Parker was a loser, Spider-Man was an affectation, what was there to love?

Peter had tried and he failed and things don’t work out with MJ. Because things never work out for Peter B. Parker. Not love, not family... nothing. He couldn’t even properly kill himself back in Morales’ dimension. A righteous sacrifice would have made him a real hero, someone to look up to again.

“Spider-Man saved us,” they’d say. “The Amazing Spider-Man!”

In his head, Peter could only be amazing when he was dead because he really wasn’t good enough for his life. He messed up things with Mary Jane, and here he was: crying in the middle of an alley even though he said he wouldn’t, crushed roses slipping out of his hand.

It isn’t fair that fairytales always get to end at the good parts. Peter wishes he could have ended his when he got married, then he wouldn’t be stuck with such a shitty epilogue. No matter how hard he tried, that’s all his life ever seemed to be: a shitty epilogue to his long-gone fairytale.

Peter crushes the petals of the roses underneath his polished shoes until they’re flat against the cement. At least this epilogue made one thing clear:

Peter was no hero, just a wreck of a man who didn’t try hard enough and who made futile attempts to clean up the city. There was nothing amazing about Spider-Man because there sure as hell was nothing amazing about Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a comment or kudos


End file.
